Death has no remorse
by Professor Specter
Summary: There are songfics, but what about poemfics?......A drunk killer crossed the path of the Minaminos, out to kill... when blood is shed, the facade of what was thought to be comes off... no context to It's time we really met.


**BEHOLD… A _POEM-FIC_**

The concept of Shiori meeting Youko Kurama can be done out so many ways… Note this does not have any context to my other Yu-Yu story "It's time we really met." A drunk killer crossed the path of the Minamino's… and when blood is shed, a façade of what was thought to be comes off.

. (crap it didn't work... grumble)

Kurama: And what exactly brought this about?  
Specter: I had to write a poem in English class that had to be at least two verses long. I wasn't being lazy, just unmotivated.  
Hiei: Which translates into lazy for you.  
Specter: **shuth** To-ni-kaku… I just added a one-shot after it.

Doorbell rings

Kurama: Expecting someone?  
Specter: Indeed. **opens door for Shiori** Shiori-san! Glad you could come!  
Shiori: **smiles** It was my pleasure, Specter-san. **looks around at Kurama and Hiei** Hello boys!  
Hiei: Hn.  
Kurama: **shuth  
**Shiori: **laughs** Be nice Kurama. Now is their anything I'm supposed to do specifically?  
Specter: You can always grab a snack and watch the daily Tantei storyside fights.  
Shiori: Popcorn?  
Specter: Sounds good. Okay people! **rest of Tantei appear** Our first match of the story is Botan vs. Hiei!  
Botan: NANI? WHAT TYPE OF MATCH IS THAT?  
Hiei: Hn. Sounds fun.  
Specter: Right! Match starts when Shiori-san does the disclaimer!  
Shiori: Specter does not own Yu-Yu Hakusho, and her poem "Death has no remorse" is 100 percent her own work.  
Shiori, Specter: HAJIME!

……………………………………………………………………

……………………………_Nevermore_…………………………

………………………………………………………

**Death has no remorse**

_Darker than the black night_

_Redder in the dying light_

_Stickier than soft sugar spun_

_Warmer than the last rays of sun_

_All around you in a pool_

_And your face, it is pale and cool_

_Bleeding to death before my eyes_

_The night echoes my sad cries

* * *

_

You… you sacrificed yourself… for me… my one and only child. It happened so fast, I was sure I was going to die. But no… you stepped in… without me even seeing or hearing… you stepped right in the line of fireBy the time my eyes opened and I saw the truth… I couldn't stand the sight… so then my eyes cast to that drunk man… In his place is an enormous flower, yellow and orange glowing with fantastic power…seemingly sprung from the concrete of the sidewalk! Oh, my dear Shuichii, you're dying right before me! Is their nothing I can do? Tears cloud my vision, blurring the sight of your eagle-spread body surrounded in a horrid red pool. My only child, my dear Shuichii!

My heart will break if you leave me…please…please don't…

I lean closer to you and my hand cups your cheek, but you shy away. "Gomen nasai Kasaan… gomen, Shiori-san, for not telling you sooner." He can still speak! "I could have saved you this pain." What pain, what is he talking about?

"Shuichii, I—" My voice dies in my throat and is replaced with a gasp of surprise, awe, and terror. You… you are transforming! The awe and terror in my eyes multiply. The blood stained school uniform turns to light gray sleeveless tunic and baggy pants, with a long cloth belt and matching slippers. Your body lengthens as does your hair, aging inhumanly fast to silver-gray hair, matching the large kitsune ears that appear on the top of your head and the fox tail that swishes out. The hand I grasp is now un-bloodied with sharp claws, but even then I do not let go. At the same time your chest wound has vanished, spilled blood too, but it appears to cost you much... your back arches violently in pain as your eyes close and face turns fully away from me.

I wish I knew then that it would be the last time I could ever gaze upon emerald green orbs that you possessed.

You finally relax, eyes snapping open. They are now a jarring but beautiful topaz yellow. My eyes take in the completed form, resting back once again on the yellow eyes. They strike a memory chord in my mind, from a book of mythical and legendary demons I once read.The last chapter was shorter than the rest but it was on the two demon thieves, legend to be able to get into any vault or break any code… and escape without leaving a trace.

The last of a Chimera demon clan, Kuronue (first name unknown) had allied himself with kitsune demon, Youko Kurama. Their thieving tactics were unparalleled, mercenary skills in times for escape unrivaled, and the mysterious and calm beauty the two possessed put them on the most wanted in Reikai _and _Makai for centuries. The duo's downfall rested in one of their raids. Kuronue was caught and killed in a single night after being caught in a bamboo trap. It was said not long after, a Reikai hunter managed to catch and kill Youko. The demon thief kings were gone, unfortunately, Kuronue's death was certain, Youko's was assumed, and Makai dreads the kitsune's merciless return to the top… Youko's death was only assumed… a kitsune is a clever beast…I understand what you meant now, Shuichii.

"You _are _Youko Kurama." I whisper, looking thoughtful at the beautiful flower that spits up the drunk man's gun. You nod, carefully sitting up and snapping your fingers. The plant thins out as it swirls together, losing its vibrant color and vanishing in a twinkle.

"If I told you sooner who I was, then you wouldn't be sad to see Shuichii go… or Shuichii's body at least…Thank you so much Shiori." I turn back to you, mystified look on my features. "You taught a cold ruthless being how to love things close to your hearts… such love is a power within itself… I will not return to Makai for good… This world has become my home now." You turn to me, smiling. I am not surprised to see the resemblance in the calm face, with a smile that curves just more than a grin. "Shiori-san… may I still be your son, and have the privileged honor to call you 'Kasaan?'"

A youkai thief… still wishes to take sanctum in Nigenkai…? Youko Kurama… still wants to stay… as my son?

"Youko?"

"Sama." …Well, as long as he's a good kitsune…

"I would love for you to be my son, forever."

"I promise, Kasaan… forever." I smile and give a kiss on his head, and he helps me to my feet. He's a lot taller than I would've thought to… seven foot something? To-ni-kaku, this whole once-in-a-lifetime-thing is actually more emotional than expected and my legs seemed to have numbed.

"Now, could you tell me… what exactly did you do to that drunk man?" You carefully pick me up bridal-style and proceed back to our home.

"Well Kasaan… it started with the fruit of a rose…"

z.z.z.z.z.z.z.e.e.r.r.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Specter: Fifteenth match! Genkai vs. Koenma, Kuwabara, _and_ Yusuke!  
Shiori: Oooo, this should be a good one! Go Genkai!  
Hiei: Pass the sweet snow sticks.  
Kurama: Genkai gets more help than that right?  
Specter: Genkai has one tag team partner she can call in anytime. Either Shishiwakamaru, Shizura, Keiko, Botan, or Shiori-san, but Genkai won't need the help.  
Yusuke: Kurama, you're gonna let her stick your mother into all this?  
Kurama: Don't underestimate Kasaan, Yusuke… **eyes gleam yellow  
**Specter: HAJIME!  
Genkai: Time to have some fun…  
Hiei: I would feel sorry for them, but it's three on one, maybe two on three…  
Kurama: Don't die Genkai, that's all I gotta say. Oh, and you peoples out there.. hello… and R&R, right? Right.


End file.
